


December 27

by doctor__idiot



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen or Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: Dean can't believe he agreed to this.





	December 27

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Not even proofread.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this crap,” Dean groaned as they quickly maneuvred around a stressed-looking mother trying to pacify her son who was throwing a temper tantrum.

Dean couldn’t exactly blame him.

“I would like to remind you,” Sam said, sounding entirely too unfazed, “that it was you who forgot that stores would be closed over the holidays and that grocery runs would have to wait until after.”

“We could’a done without for a few days,” Dean argued, watching Sam push the shopping cart in front of him, appearing completely at peace in midst of the hectic going on around them. It seemed to Dean that all of Lebanon, Kansas – which weren’t even that many people, mind you – had come together on the last possible day to do their Christmas shopping.

Not that Dean had really given Christmas much thought this year. In fact, as Sam had helpfully pointed out, he had nearly forgotten it even was a thing. In their bunker, they were so isolated from the world around them, that not even the bright Christmas decorations from individual houses in town had reminded him of the holidays.

Not that that would have changed much. They didn’t _do Christmas._ It wasn’t their thing. Just like they didn’t do Thanksgiving or Easter or, god forbid, Halloween. They barely celebrated birthdays.

Sam gave a sudden laugh, startling Dean out of his grumpy musings. “You would be the first to get into a mood if we ran out of beer and snacks.”

Dean made a face behind his brother’s back, dawdling behind as Sam put stuff into their cart that looked decidedly too healthy for Dean’s tastes. He rounded the corner to grab two extra large bags of fries from the next aisle. The advantages of a small-town grocery store were that the normal human food was never far from the rabbit food.

Sam sighed but didn’t comment, just pushed on through the masses of people. Dean quickly snatched half a dozen of chocolate Santa’s from a display in the middle of the aisle and dumped them into the cart as well, darting off again before his brother could comment.

He left Sam to continue checking off their grocery list while he grabbed the bear from the drinks aisle. On an impulse, he stopped in front of a display of liquor, surveying what was on offer. He wasn’t exactly a connoisseur and it wasn’t like a store like this sold the really good stuff, but he picked a bottle of Irish whiskey that was a lot more expensive than the cheap bourbon they usually had at home.

He spotted Sam in the dairy aisle and responded to his brother’s questioning look with a simple shrug.

“It’s Christmas,” he said and honest-to-god couldn’t help the blush that spread at the fond, smiley look Sam gave him.


End file.
